Surrender
by SelenaEde
Summary: A short story about a Gryffindor character and his one hope. Read if your interested. And no, the character is not Harry... or Ron. Read if you want to know who it is.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter obviously, and I do not own the song Surrender and I do not won Billy Talent. But I DO own the who's name you won't recongnize. So yay, I own something!

And yes I know this is a songfic, and if this really bothers anyone just tell me and I'll remove the lyrics, ok? Ok. Anyways, just a short little story I wrote for my friend and yes, I suck at romace, so boo. But give me a break, I really dispise the stuff. Anyways, on with the story, hope you like it, if you don't then, just be warned, your not the only one who doesn't. On with the story.

**Surrender**

_She reads a book from across the street, Waiting for someone that she'll never meet_

There she is. As unique as can be. Her own person. Sitting at her house table, reading a book while taking a bite of her friend's sandwich. How I wish I could go over there and join her, how I wish… But that can never happen, people would never approve. She puts her book down and looks around, almost as if realizing for the first time where she was. I stare, mesmerized as her eyes met mine across the tables and she smiled, that amazing smile that she has. She lifted her hand and waved at me. I waved back, on autopilot, clearly staring. She continued too smile as she gathered her stuff, got up and left the Great Hall. I continued too stare as she left, I just couldn't help myself. _Great, another day where I've done nothing…_

_Talk over coffee for an hour or two, She wonders why I'm always in a good mood_

I got up and walked too class, knowing I would be late. I quickly glanced at my timetable and grinned a big, stupid grin. It was Thursday I had Potions right now. Potions was one of my classes with her. Beautiful her. Funny her. Caring her. Perfect her. I walked into class and sat down beside her, my assigned seat. Everyone other Gryffindor hated Professor Snape, I secretly loved him for sitting me next too her.

"Hey you," she smiled.

"H-hey," I answered. Great, I stuttered, how much more pathetic can you get?

"How's your day been?" she asked.

"It's been great so far," I grinned like an idiot for the second time in five minutes. God was I stupid.

_Killing time before she struts her stuff, She needs support and I've become the crutch_

Class went by so slowly, so frustratingly slow. I wouldn't have minded but professor Snape assigned me too be Neville's partner for the lab and she was Malfoy's. Snape can be such a bastard, I used too love him, but now not so much…. I was forced too sit there and watch her laugh with him and joke with him when it should have been me she was laughing and joking with, and at lunch, it should have been me she ate lunch with not Malfoy…

_She'll never know how much she means to me, I'd play the game but I'm the referee_

Finally class ended and we went back too our seats too gather our stuff. She kneeled down and grabbed her bag and mine. She handed mine too me.

"Thanks," I said, grinning again.

"No problem," she answered, smiling. "Just don't be after me Lucky Charms" She laughed. I laughed, glad that we actually had an inside joke.

"Ok, see you later," she smiled waving as she walked away. I waved back, staring at the girl of my dreams. The one who accessorized her school outfits with armbands and necklaces and sweaters and who wore pants or tights or shorts under her skirt depending on how she was feeling. The one who's outfit normally reflected her mood through various shades of black and occasional splashes of colour.

_(Surrender) Every word, every thought, every sound (Surrender) Every touch, every smile, every frown (Surrender) All the pain we've endured until now (Surrender) All the hope that I lost you have found (Surrender) Yourself to me_

"Stop staring Gryffindor," can a cruel voice from behind me. I turned around. Of course. Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy," I said, glaring at the Slytherin.

"Make me loser," Malfoy directed his gaze at her as she faded into the crowd. "She's way out of your league." Malfoy smirked, slapped me on the shoulder and went on his way, which surprised me. Normally our encounters are more violent…

I went through the rest of my classes that day on autopilot as I do most days, it's amazing that I'm actually passing. All I can think about is her…

_Even though I know what I'm looking for, She's got a brick wall behind her door_

I only saw her once again before dinner, I saw her in the hall. I was walking down the hall, hurrying too get too History of Magic when she jumped on my back. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and she was laughing and smiling.

"Hey you," she said, still hanging off my neck in the friendly way she does with all her friends.

"Hey," I grinned, my heart racing at the closeness of her. I could smell her, she smelled so good…

"So, where you heading?" she asked letting go of my neck.

"History," I answered, disappointment at her breaking the contact. I knew it was just a friendly gesture, but I can pretend otherwise…

"Ew. I have transfiguration with McGonagall. Ugh" she said, rolling her eyes. I laughed. She looked so cute doing that. That's when I noticed what armbands she was wearing that day. They were black and white striped that went almost all the way up her arms…

"Hey," I started. "Aren't those the armbands I got you for your birthday?"

"Yep," she grinned then grabbed my arm and looked at my watch. It took every ounce of willpower I had not too grab her hand and hold it.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be late," she stated. "Ok, I gotta go. Bye!" she hugged me quickly then ran off in the direction of her class while I waved numbly after her.

"Bye…"

_I'd travel time and confess to her, But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger_

Dinner was awful. She sat with her house; I sat with mine. Our tables were so far away too… It wouldn't have been so bad if Dean hadn't of caught me staring… or Malfoy…

I was just looking at her, I didn't mean too, it just happened and I sort of spaced out…

"Hey, hey dude," Dean said, breaking my concentration by speaking and poking me. "Whatcha looking at?"

"N-nothing," I stuttered, fully coming too my senses.

"Yeah, right," Dean laughed then looked over too where I was looking. "Oh, you were looking at her again, weren't you?"

I nodded at my best friend, blushing furiously as he laughed. Suddenly Dean's laughter stopped.

"I don't know about you, but Malfoy doesn't seem too pleased with you looking at her…" Dean said. I looked up and sure enough Malfoy was glaring at us. Dean smiled, being the best friend I ever had and gave Malfoy the middle finger, which made the blond boy glare at us even more while Dean laughed.

Then she turned around and smiled and waved at us. I wave back and Dean grinned and waved then gave her thumbs up, which she energetically returned.

"I don't blame you for falling for her, she is a great person. Smart, pretty, funny and cool." Dean said.

"Intelligent, beautiful, hysterically funny and extremely cool," I absentmindedly corrected.

"You really like her, don't you?" Dean asked.

"You know I do," I grumbled.

"You should ask her out or something," Dean suggested.

"She doesn't like me like that," I mumbled.

"Maybe not, but you never know. And your not the only one attracted too her you know."

"I know," I moaned burying my head in my hands.

"All I'm saying is…" Dean trailed off.

"She doesn't like me…" I muttered. "I don't blame her…"

_(Surrender) Every word, every thought, every sound (Surrender) Every touch, every smile, every frown (Surrender) All the pain we've endured until now (Surrender) All the hope that I lost you have found (Surrender) Yourself to me_

After dinner we headed too the Common Room too do our homework, me and Dean. We were working on our Herbology when Harry Potter approached us. Everybody loved that boy, I just thought he was a jackass, clearly Dean thinks so too.

"Hey, I know who you like," he stated.

"Really?" Dean asked. "Cause we know who you like, but isn't she a little young for you?" I love Dean. He is the best friend ever. And that right there, totally proves it. He is my hero.

"Shut up Thomas, I wasn't talking too you." Potter growled. "Anyways, I know who you like, and you better stop right now."

"Why?" I asked, slightly angry.

"Because she's way out of your league." Potter stated, sounding remarkably like Malfoy. "Look, I know you don't like me, but I'm telling you this out of the goodness of my heart."

"What heart?" Dean asked, snickering.

"I said SHUT UP!" Potter yelled. I wondered what happened. He used too be so nice but now… "Your just going too get hurt, we don't want too see you hurt."

"Oh, I see what it is." I said, getting angry. "You like her too, don't you! Or do you just think she's hot and want too get into her pants? Well back off! If you touch her or so much as LOOK at her in any suggestive way ever, I will hunt you down and I will beat the shit out of you!" I yelled, attracting the attention of most people in the room, except for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who were busy making out in the corner.

"Whoa, calm down there buddy," Potter said. "'Why would I want her? God, your nuts. I'm just saying liking her is a bad idea. And I don't want you tarnishing our good houses name," Potter said, walking away. My blood was boiling, I wanted too rip that assholes head off and shove it up his… never mind.

"You gonna be ok?" Dean asked me quietly. I looked around and my eyes fell on Hermione and Ron kissing each other passionately and my anger at Potter raged up again and my longing for her deepened…

"I'll be fine," I growled, grabbing my things and leaving the Common Room, heading for the library.

_I think I found a flower in a field of weeds, I think I found a flower in a field of weeds, Searching until my hands bleed, This flower don't belong to me_

My argument with Potter ran through my head as I stormed into the library and went looking for a quiet corner. I finally found one and dropped my bag onto the ground and plopped myself into a chair and put my head in my hands. Could this day get any worse? I sighed when a gentle hand touched my shoulder I gasped and my head shot up, afraid it was Potter or Malfoy, but then realizing the touch was too gentle and kind for either of them.

"Are you ok?" her voice asked. I turned my head and was face too face with her, our faces so close. She backed off laughing a little.

"Whoa, personal space," she smiled. "But seriously, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," I said, already feeling better. Her presence soothing me.

"Are you sure?" she asked, placing her hand on my back.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I whispered.

"Ok," she whispered back, her hand slipping down my back as she walked away from me, sending shivers down my spine. Instead of her walking away too hang with her other friends like I thought she would, she sat down at my table and opened her bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiously, all anger I had felt, now gone.

"Oh, I was going too sit with you and do my homework," she said. "But I can leave if you want." That thought horrified me. I wanted nothing more than too be near her forever. Oh god, did I have it bad for this girl… I may even be in…

She started too get up and leave, taking my silence as a negative response.

"No! No, you can stay. Please stay," I said, hurriedly, scared she was going too leave. She sat back down.

"Ok," she smiled, taking her books out of her bag as I took my books out of mine.

_I think I found a flower in a field of weeds, I think I found a flower in a field of weeds, Searching until my hands bleed, This flower don't belong to me, This flower don't belong to me, Why can't she belong to me?_

We worked in silence, or should I say, she worked in silence. I spent most of my time silently watching her, admiring her, adoring her. I loved the way she bit the corner of her lower lip when she was thinking really hard and the way she ran her hand through her hair mixing in her platinum blond bangs with her brown locks. She was so cute while she worked… no, cute is not the right word… the word I'm looking for is beautiful. She was so beautiful while she worked… actually all the time… Oh god, am I really falling for her? No, that can't be, I'm only fifteen… but still…but she would never like me… I'm not her type… if she even has a type…

_Every word, every thought, every sound, Every touch, every smile, every frown, All the pain we've endured until now, All the hope that I lost, you have found_

I had actually started working when I realized that I had no idea what I was doing on the Potions homework and it was frustrating me.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked; worry lining her face. So beautiful…

"I don't get it." I moaned.

"What don't you get?"

"The bloody Potions homework," I mumbled.

"Well I can help you," she offered, scooting her chair closer too mine.

"Really?" I asked, feeling happier that she cared enough too help and at the prospect of her coming closer.

"Sure, it's really easy, all you've got too do is…" she started explaining it too me, and it actually began too make sense. She was a very good teacher if I do say so myself. "And that's all there is too it," she smiled. "See, told you it was easy." I just nodded and admired her smile. Luckily for me, she didn't notice.

"Uh, I still have homework for like three other subjects would you mind…" I started, just wanted her too stay.

"Staying?" she asked. "No, not at all. Of course I'll stay," she smiled. "What are friends for?"

Yeah… what are friends for…

_(Surrender) Every word, every thought, every sound (Surrender) Every touch, every smile, every frown (Surrender) All the pain we've endured until now (Surrender) All the hope that I lost you have found_

It took me a lot longer too finish the work than I thought it would.

"Ok, I'm done," I said too her. I looked over and was shocked too discover that she was asleep, her head resting in her arms, her face looking at me, her breathing even. I carefully and quietly put my stuff away and then put her stuff away. I then sat down and stared at her. She was so quiet… peaceful… caring… beautiful… I really think I might be falling for her…

I carefully got up and walked over too her, I stood above her and leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. She moved a little bit and I was scared she would wake up, but she didn't. I sat back down and decided I would stay here with her until the librarian kicked us out.

I watched her sleep, smiling a little until the logical part of my brain kicked in. She was an amazing person; other guys must like her… I have next too no chance... it would never work anyway, I hate too say it, but Potter is right. Me liking her… or loving her… is disgracing my house. She'd never like me… it's too late…. It would never work… I am a Gryffindor, she is a Slytherin. She is Nikki Hook and I am Seamus Finnigan.

_(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask (Surrender) Has my moment come and passed? (Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask (Surrender) Has my moment come and passed? (Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask (Surrender) Has my moment come and passed? (Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask_


End file.
